El giratiempo que cambió nuestros sentimientos
by kabellitoazabache
Summary: Una historia muy diferente a las demas, tiene mucho romance, drama, accion, suspenso es muy emocionante... que pasaria si un dia despiertas y te das cuenta de que todo es diferente... todo a cambiado... incluso tus sentimientos...
1. Confusiones en una sola mañana

"El giratiempo que cambió nuestros sentimientos"

"Confusiones y sorpresas en una mañana"

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld place, un muchacho de cabello color azabache, despierta muy sobresaltado, y empapado de un sudor helado, sentía como si hubiera dormido por años, se sentó en la cama y veía muy borroso, pues le hacían falta sus lentes.

Ron, despierta es hora que bajemos al gran comedor – decía Harry Potter – Ron…has visto mis lentes?...Ron? – Harry los encontró al lado suyo en una mesita de noche, se los coloco y para sorpresa de el se encontraba en aquella habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos de Sirius. –No puede ser, pero que hago aquí, se supone que yo debía estar en Hogwarts, como pude llegar hasta aquí, que esta pasando?.

Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, se encontraba muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, al ponerse de pie se mareó un poco, se sentía mas alto que nunca, pasó junto al cuadro de Phineas Nigellus y se vio en un espejo.

AHHHH! – gritó desesperadamente Harry, pues ya no era un muchacho de 17 años, sino que ahora se veía como un adulto – Que me paso, seguro que alguien me ha echado algún encantamiento, pero porque estoy aq…

El señor Harry Potter se encuentra bien? – Un elfo domestico con ojos grandes y unos calcetines de difente color entró por la puerta, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara mucho.

Dobby, pero que haces aquí?

Dobby, ha venido a entregarle el desayuno a Harry Potter, señor, pero Dobby entenderá si usted no quiere desayunar ahora

No, Dobby, por favor deja el desayuno ahí y siéntate – dijo Harry intentando no perder el control con el elfo domestico

El señor es muy amable…-chilló el elfo.

Dobby, primero dime porque no estamos en Hogwarts? -

Pero, señor, Harry Potter, hace seis años que usted salió del colegio

QUE! – decía Harry, sin controlarse – NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, HACE TAN SOLO UNAS HORAS YO ESTABA…

Señor se siente bien, Harry Potter, ha tenido esas pesadillas otra vez?.

No recuerdo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Hermione me decía que tuviera mucho cuidado con algo…pero no recuerdo que!

Amo, señor – dijo otra voz chillona abriendo la puerta

Kreacher! – decía Harry sin poder contenerse, pues no sabia que sucedía, ni cuantas otras sorpresas tendría que seguir recibiendo – Que haces tu aquí? – dijo Harry con reproche al recordar lo que el elfo domestico le había hecho a su padrino hace dos años

Amo, el ministro de magia, el señor Percy Weasley l… -decía Kreacher pero no pudo continuar

PERCY! – decía Harry demasiado asombrado

Si, señor, me ha comunicado que necesita verlo urgentemente en el cuartel general de los Aurores, le tiene una misión importante

Soy..AUROR! -

Harry Potter, señor – decía Dobby empujando a Kreacher – primero antes de irse al ministerio, debería desayunar.

Desayunar, Harry se preguntaba como iba a desayunar en un momento como este, no sabia que hacia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el debería estar en Hogwarts, y deberia tener 17 años, no 23…Pero una brillante idea surgió de su cabeza, Hermione, ella podía saberlo, tenia que irla a buscar.

Dobby, sabes donde se encuentra Hermione? -

La señorita Granger, señor? – dijo Dobby con un hilo de voz

Pues, ella, esta en el ministro de magia, con el Wizengamot, y el departamento de misterios, señor –

Tenia que ir a buscarla y explicarle todo lo que había pasado, tenia que ir hasta el Wizengamot.

Bien – decía Harry, un poco mas calmado.

Señor su desayuno – dijo Dobby con la voz chillona y le entrego una bandeja con huevos con tocino y el diario _el Profeta._

Harry desayuno lo mas rapido que pudo, y le dio una rapida mirada al profeta, pero detuvo su mirada en una foto de un mago de cabello pelirrojo y con un aspecto despistado.

RON! – Exclamó Harry, y leia rapidamente la primera plana.-

"_Nuestro querido jugador de Quiditch, Ronald Weasley de los Chudley Cannons, ha conseguido parar asombrosamente la quaflle, durante todo el partido Wasley detuvo todas las quaflle's que se le atravesaban…"_

No puede ser, si Ron no soportaba que la gente lo viera! – decía Harry

Señor, sera mejor que se valla al trabajo, o se enojaran con usted – dijo Dobby

Si, bien, ahora mismo me voy, dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, y saliendo de la habitación, con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo e ir a hablar con Hermione, pero la voz del elfo lo detuvo.

Harry Potter, esta mañana, me ha comunicado, que llegaría en la tarde para que salieran a ver el partido de Quiditch. – dijo Dobby

Quien te ha dicho eso? -

Señor, Harry Potter, su novia, la señ…-

MI QUE! – Grito Harry sin poder entender nada.

Hola, aquí esta la continuación:

En el capitulo anterior:

Señor, Harry Potter, su novia, la señ…-

MI QUE! – Grito Harry sin poder entender nada.

" En el Ministerio de magia con recuerdos"

Señor, Harry Potter, su novia, la señorita Cho Chang.

CHO?...No, escucha esto no puede ser, ella no…ella no me gusta!

El elfo domestico miro a Harry muy sorprendido por su comportamiento, no sabia que le sucedía, su amo se encontraba tan extraño ese día, ya no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo.

Será mejor que me valla al trabajo – dijo Harry haciendo un gesto tranquilizador y pensando que entre mas pronto se valla al trabajo, mas pronto podría hablar con Hermione y solucionar aquel problema en donde el no debería de estar.

Pero, Harry Potter nunca se va al ministerio caminando, seguro que el señor se siente bien? – dijo Dobby, mirando sumamente curioso a su amo.

Dobby, dime como suelo ir al trabajo? – dijo Harry preguntándose de que otra forma podría irse si no es caminando

El señor suele aparecerse -

Cierto, yo suelo aparecerme, nose como lo olvide – dijo Harry sarcásticamente…"Bien ahora que debo de hacer, haber voy a concentrarme en el ministerio de magia, quiero estar en el ministerio", repetía Harry en su mente, pero nada pasaba, entonces recordó el elevador del ministerio y pensó estar en el…

Unos segundos mas tardes Harry se encontraba en el elevador del ministerio de magia, junto a un mago de cabello platinado y un poco mas alto que el, al que Harry no pudo reconocer. No sabia como le habia hecho para llegar hasta el elevador, solo se sentía aliviado de haberlo hecho, ahora tenia que hablar con Hermione, tenia que ir con el Wizengamot. Entonces escucho aquella voz gélida familiar:

Tercera plata, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el mundo de la Magia que incluye el equipo de revisión de accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el comité excusas para los muggles.

Harry se sentía muy incomodo en ese elevador, ya que el muchacho de cabello platinado no dejaba de mirarlo y eso no era muy agradable que digamos.

Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye oficina sobre El Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativo del Wizengamot.

Aquí es…- dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo y por un momento se miraron los dos. – Ya basta Potter – dijo el muchacho de cabello platinado y salio de ahí muy enfadado.

El muchacho le parecía vagamente familiar, pero decidir no seguir pensando mas en ello, ya que su único propósito era ir hasta Hermione para poder contarle todo lo que ha pasado, ahora solo tenia que averiguar donde se encontraba en estos momentos el Wizengamot, dobló en una esquina y se detuvo delante de una gruesas puertas dobles de roble. Ahí parada se encontraba una muchacha de cabello rubio canario y una nariz casi perfecta.

Hasta que por fin llegas! – dijo la muchacha – te he estado esperando hace UNA HORA, HARRY, SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ PARA TU MISION!.

Eh…yo…-Harry no sabia que decir pues no podía reconocer a aquella muchacha, entonces un vago recuerdo paso por su mente. – tu…Nymphadora Tonks? – dijo Harry atónito.

Ya te he dicho que no me llames Nymphadora, solo Tonks, bien, ahora toma esto, dirigete hacia esta dirección – dijo Tonks y le daba un pedazo de pergamino a Harry- es la casa que hemos estado hablando toda la semana y supuse que te gustaría a ti ir a investigar.

P…pero…yo….yo – decía Harry entrecortadamente y aun estaba atónito

Anda vete ya, sino el señor ministro estará muy disgustado con nosotros dos -

Harry no sabia que hacer, ni como actuar, que se suponía que debía de investigar, entonces vio el pergamino con la dirección:

"_Hangleton, Galeones 18, Mansión de los Ryddle"_

Harry empezó a sudar, porque Tonks lo estaría enviando a la casa de Lord Voldemort a el solo, porque, entonces se le ocurrió algo: Si han pasado ya seis años desde que salió de Hogwarts que habrá pasado con Voldemort?...No iría, no pensaba ir, no podía ir, primero tenia que hablar con Hermione, eso era primordial. Mientras iba caminando hacia el Wizengamot, Harry chocó con alguien…

Harry? – dijo una muchacha de cabello rizado y color castaño. – no se supone que deberías de estar en una misión?

Hermione, eres tu! – dijo Harry muy emocionado. – Por fin, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente!

Pe…pero Harry, ahora, no…están urgente? – dijo Hermione

Si, vamos – dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione y llevándola hasta el elevador – escucha, bueno primero tenemos que ir a un lugar donde nadie nos escuche, hay alguno por aquí?

Pues, podemos ir a un café aquí cerca o a tu casa, pero Harry no puedo salirme del trabajo, ahorita hay una persona que va a tener una vista y no puedo faltar a eso- decía Hermione intentando entrar en razón a Harry – y se supone que tu estas en una misión.

Escucha, no te pediría esto si no fuera tan importante – dijo Harry – Por favor Hermione, algo muy extraño me pasó esta mañana, necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione miróa Harry y pudo ver que el se encontraba muy alterado y tenso, hasta que por fin decidió ir con Harry a Grimmauld Place, aunque no muy convencida de dejar su trabajo.

Cuando llegaron Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, pues no había bajado a ver el piso de debajo de la Noble casa de los Black, y no podía creer lo que veía, esta casa ya no se veía oscura, estaba muy iluminada y muy bonita, y el corredor en donde estaba la agradable madre de Sirius estaba muy iluminado y sin la madre de este, ahora se encontraba un retrato que llamó mucho la atención de Harry, se encontraban sus padres y el, cuando solo era un bebé…

Harry, lo que me tengas que decir hazlo rápido, que no deje mi trabajo en vano – dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

Creo que en estos años no has cambiado mucho – dijo Harry en un susurro

Que quieres decir?

Lo que quiero decir es q…

El señor Harry Potter y la señorita desean algo de beber? -

No Dobby, gracias – dijo Harry.

No puedo creer que todavía lo trates tan mal – dijo Hermione con una cara llena de reproche

Pero que he hecho? -

Nada, bien cuéntame ahora lo que tengas que decirme – dijo Hermione

Mira, lo que estoy apunto de decirte no creo que sea muy creíble para ti, pero por favor espero que me comprendas…Esta mañana, desperté llamando a Ron y diciéndole que era hora de bajar al gran comedor, pero como tu sabes Ron no estaba a mi lado, lo que intento decirte es que apenas ayer yo me encontraba en Hogwarts en el primer día de nuestro 7mo curso – decía Harry mientras Hermione ponía una expresión de incredulidad – yo ya no recuerdo nada mas, lo único que recuerdo es que tu me decías que cuidara mucho algo y que no me atreviera a regresar…

En ese momento a Harry empezó a dolerle mucho la cicatriz y empezó a recordar ese día:

Harry escucha, necesito que por favor me cuides el giratiempo – decía Hermione en 7mo curso – yo no puedo llevarlo, no puedo arriesgarme a que el lo descubra.

Claro que yo lo cuidare…-dijo Harry

Muchas gracias Harry…ah! Y solo una cosa mas: no te atrevas a regresar…ahora debo irme, el me debe de estar esperando..

Es eso!...era eso! – gritaba Harry, quien volvía a estar sentado aun lado de Hermione en la acogedora casa de los Black.

Harry, aun no comprendo lo que me quieres decir – decía Hermione

Escucha, acabo de recordar que ayer, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tu me dabas el giratiempo y me decías que yo lo tenia que cuidar porque no querías que alguien se enterara y también que no me atreviera a regresar.

Pero Harry, yo no recuerdo que haya pasado algo como eso.-decía Hermione sin poderle creer a Harry

Escucha, eres con la uncía persona que puedo hablar de esto, estoy seguro que ese día le di vuelta al giratiempo cuando estaba en la sala común con Ginny…- Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, ahora lo recordaba, el estaba sentado en la sala común acariciándole el hermoso cabello pelirrojo a Ginny, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente, tal vez si giraba el giratiempo, tal vez podría regresar en el momento de la muerte de Sirius y a si el no moriría, pero hubo un error, el viajo años adelante y no atrás.

Harry estas bien? – dijo Hermione

Soy un estupido, como pude hacer eso, mira Hermione, esa noche que tu me diste el giratiempo yo estaba con Ginny y se me ocurrió que tal vez si giraba tu reloj, talvez podría cambiar las cosas en el momento en el que Sirius murió y no fue a si, en vez de eso, estoy aquí, nose que puedo hacer si tu no me crees – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione

Harry, yo, es muy difícil creerte, pero, si te creo – dijo Hermione

En serio? – dijo Harry y Hermione asintió – Ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer es con tu giratiempo regresar a Hogwarts…-Hermione se encontraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Que pasa?

Yo ya no lo tengo, se lo regrese a Mc Gonagall cuando salimos de Hogwarts -

Bien, pues iremos a Hogwarts para recuperarlo -

NO, No vamos a ir a Hogwarts, no podemos, si vamos y hacemos un escándalo de esto cambiaríamos todo, todo nuestro futuro – dijo Hermione pensativa – Pero Harry, hagas lo que hagas, tienes que actuar normal, como alguien de 23 años, que es un excelente Auror y novio de Cho Ch…-pero Hermione no terminó la frase, solo se tapo la boca con las dos manos

Ya lo se, no te preocupes, pero no puedo comportarme como su novio si yo no la amo, yo…yo…creo …q…que sigo enamorado de Ginny – dijo Harry – Tengo que ir a buscarla y también a Ron

Harry, Ron…hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos, desde que es el _Rey Weasley _no se ha molestado en enviarnos una carta – dijo Hermione evitando el tema de Ginny

Yo tengo que ir a buscarlo, el nos tiene que ayudar en todo esto, y Ginny? Como ha estado? -

Pu…pues, veras, ella…bueno…tu….en séptimo año terminaste con ella porque dijiste que necesitaba tiempo y después que salimos de Hogwarts estuviste saliendo con Cho y pues ya ves – dijo Hermione rápidamente

Harry no lo podía creer, tenia que hacer algo, se sentía muy mal por eso como era posible que el hiciera eso…que el cambiara a Ginny por Cho, como le pudo hacer eso?

Harry, Harry, ya llegue…espero que estés listo para el partido de quiditch – dijo la voz de Cho desde la entrada

Harry no sabia que hacer, el no quería lastimar a Cho, pero sabia que tenia que terminar con esto cuanto antes.


	2. Rencuentros inesperados

"Reencuentros inesperados"

Harry, - dijo alegremente Cho, dandole un rapido beso en la boca a Harry- Listo para irnos al partido?

S…si – dijo Harry intentando actuar normal, pero era imposible, pues sus mejillas estaban sumamente ruborizadas por el beso que le había dado Cho – y…quien jugara?

A caso ya lo olvidaste Harry? – dijo Cho confundida -

Los Tornados contra los Chudley Cannons – dijo Hermione en un susurro el que solo el pudo escuchar. -

A…ah, no, como crees, estoy ansioso por ir a ver a los Chudley Cannons! – dijo Harry sonando convincente

Hermione, no te había visto! – dijo Cho – soy la novia de Harry y hace mas de un año que no nos vemos! – Cho se encontraba muy ocupada examinando a Hermione de arriba abajo – y valla que si has cambiado!

Pues, si a esto le puedes decir cambiar…- decía Hermione que se señalaba el cabello. Hermione había cambiado bastante, ya no era la misma muchacha con el pelo enmarañado, ahora tenia el cabello ondulado y muy bonito, y un cuerpo que cualquier persona envidiaría.

Eres tan graciosa – dijo Cho con una risita tonta, quien no había entendido el comentario de Hermione – Por cierto, amor – dijo volteándose hacia Harry – recuerdas el favor que me pediste?

Harry solo se limitó con asentir con la cabeza, porque no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaba Cho.

Pues adivina que! – dijo Cho

Que? – dijo Harry muy nervioso

Lo conseguí, conseguí el otro boleto! -

A…ah…s…si? -

Si, toma –dijo Cho sacando el boleto de su bolso y entregándoselo a Harry – ahora si quieres tu dale la noticia!

Harry no sabia que tenia que hacer, ni si quiera tenia la menor idea para quien era ese otro boleto, para quien podría ser?...Harry se quedo un minuto pensando mientras Cho lo miraba confundida y Hermione lo miraba con nerviosismo, hasta que una idea surgió de su cabeza y entonces dijo:

Si, enseguida le digo que si pudiste conseguir el otro boleto….Dobby! –grito Harry- Cho, pudo conseguirte una entrada para el partido!

Ay Harry, pero que bromista eres! – dijo Cho riéndose y Harry la miro desconcertado – dale el boleto a Hermione que se nos hace tarde

Toma Hermione – dijo Harry y estiro la mano para darle el boleto – a si podrás ver a Ron!

Gracias Cho! – dijo Hermione y ruborizándose por el comentario que había hecho Harry – pero no puedo ir

Porque! – dijo Harry

Harry, recuerda que me salí del ministerio cuando tenia una vista pendiente, y otras cosas por hacer, ahora necesito ir a arreglar eso -

Pero, Hermione, ya perdiste casi la mitad del día, no crees que es hora de tomarte un descanso? – dijo Harry viendo la expresión de su amiga y agregando: - Recuerdas de lo que hablamos, si no vienes yo podría modificar algo

Harry, yo no puedo tomar un descanso -

Pero tienes que ayudarme y tenemos que ir con Ron y también con…Ginny – Harry no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al decir el nombre de ella -

Con que de eso se trata todo, no? – dijo Cho enfadada – Otra vez has estado pensando en ella, y PARA ESO ME HAS PEDIDO QUE TE CONSIGA LOS BOLETOS, NO, TU HARRY JAMES POTTER SOLO ME UTILIZAS! -

No, Cho, escucha, yo, yo, no es lo que tu crees, es solo que, que…- dijo Harry entrecortadamente

Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y lo único que queremos hacer es tener una conversación agradable un rato sin el club de Fans de Ron – dijo Hermione demasiado convincente.

Escucha Harry, espero que solo sea eso y no algo mas, los espero afuera! – y dicho esto Cho salió de la casa haciendo mucho ruido con la puerta.

Pero que le pasa a Cho? – dijo Harry – no puedo creer que este saliendo con ella, solo falta que se ponga a llorar!

Harry, tienes que comportarte normal, ahorita no hay tiempo para explicarte nada, a si que tendré que acompañarte al partido de quiditch y por favor no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería. -

Te prometo que no lo haré – dijo Harry – Ahora vamonos que Cho debe de estar esperándonos.

Cuando salieron del número 12 de Grimmauld Place Cho, quien los había estado esperando, tenia una cara de pocos amigos. Caminaron tres calles mas a la izquierda y entraron en un callejón muy oscuro, Harry se preguntaba como llegarían hasta el partido de Quiditch, entonces vio que Cho y Hermione se detenían frente a un libro al que le faltaban muchas paginas y se veía feo, lleno de basura, entonces Cho dijo:

Listos? -

Si – contestaron Harry y Hermione al unísono

Bien pues vamos a ver a los tornados! – dijo Cho, y las tres sombras que se veían en la oscuridad sujetaron el libro. Harry sintió como sentía algo en el estomago y vio como sus pies se separaban de la tierra y unos segundos mas tarde se encontraba de nuevo pisando tierra. Se encontraban donde fueron los mundiales de Quiditch hace 9 años atrás, solo que esta vez sin las tiendas de campaña, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver el gran estadio de Quiditch.

Vamos! – dijo Cho muy entusiasmada y tomo a Harry de la mano

Harry se sonrojo muchísimo y estaba decidido a soltarle la mano a Cho, pero recordó lo que le había prometido a Hermione y entonces siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron a la entrada dorada del estadio, donde haba cientos de brujas y magos, los tres se hicieron espacio entre todas esas personas y llegaron hasta enfrente, ya que sus boletos eran de asientos de primera.

Hace mucho que no venia – dijo Harry sentándose en las gradas con la alfombra color púrpura en medio de las dos muchachas.

Si…-dijo Hermione pensativa- Espero que Ron tenga un espacio libre en su agenda para sus amigos!

Claro que lo tendrá – dijo Harry

Ya veremos – dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza.

Hermione! – exclamó una voz detrás de ella – me dijiste que tenias mucho trabajo y que no podías venir!

Malfoy? – dijo Harry recordando cuando lo vio en el ascensor

Harry, tranquilo, recuerda, se un mago normal, mas tarde te explico todo. – dijo Hermione en un susurro

Draco, tenía mucho trabajo, pero lo he cancelado porque Cho me consiguió una entrada y decidí venir. – dijo Hermione

Te perdono Hermione, porque te quiero mucho – dijo Draco bajando hasta donde estaba Hermione y dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

Harry no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga con Draco Malfoy, como podía ser posible que Hermione siendo tan inteligente no se diera cuenta de lo falso que es Malfoy, será que ha cambiado?...no, no puede ser porque un Slytherin siempre será una serpiente pensaba Harry, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos:

_- Sonorus! _– gritó una voz muy familiar para Harry – Bienvenidos a este partido entre los Tornados y los Chudley Cannons –

Harry volteo dos escalones hacia abajo y vio a Lee Jordan interpretando el partido de Quiditch. Mientras la multitud empezaba a aplaudir muy entusiasta.

Ahora permítanme presentarles a las mascotas!...con los Tornados: -un hermoso perro color blanco apareció en medio del campo y empezó a dar vueltas, se veía muy adorable a simple vista, pero después de unos segundos el perro se había convertido en un Tornado gigante. – Y con los actuales campeones los Chudley Cannons llegan las hermositas veelas!

Todo el publico masculino se encontraba mirando fijamente el campo viendo a las veelas hacer su baile.

Entonces Lee Jordan empezó a presentar al equipo de los Tornados, pero Harry no le prestó atención ya que estaba esperando a ver a Ron, después Lee empezó a decir el equipo de los Chudley Cannons: Oliver Wood, Cameron Sunrise, Louis Vanhousen, Oscar Turailo, mi querida amiga Angelina Jonson y nuestro queridísimo jugador Ron Weasley!

Harry pudo ver como Ron salía volando de su escoba, había cambiado mucho , tenia el cabello mas largo, pero seguía teniendo ese mismo aspecto despistado, pero en ese momento algo llamo la atención de Harry Una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo que estaba sentado justo enfrente de el se levanto gritando: Animo Ron, Tu puedes, Harry la reconoció inmediato. Era Ginny…


	3. Mas reencuentro0s

Harry no lo podía creer, era ella, había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía el cabello tan largo como antes, sino que ahora lo tenia hasta los hombros, simplemente se veía hermosa, los años la habían cambiado muchísimo, Harry no encontraba mas palabras para describirla, simplemente se veía hermosa.

…10 Puntos mas para los Chudley Cannons – dijo la voz de Lee Jordan, algo que sacó a Harry repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Espero que ganen los Tornados! – dijo Cho.

Harry hizo caso omiso al comentario de Cho, pues tenía su vista fija en aquella pelirroja que llamaba tanto su atención, no sabía como comportarse, la tenía a tan solo un metro de distancia debajo de el, tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella, pero no podía, se suponía que no tenia que llamar la atención, pero entonces algo llamo mucho su atención, alguien había puesto un brazo en el cuello de Ginny, y ella colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, no pudo reconocer quien era, tal vez lo habría hecho, pero de nuevo la voz de Lee lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Johnson tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Louis Vanhousen…pero no, pobre Vanhaousen, una bludger le ha golpeado muy fuerte, la quaffle se va, se va, ah, Alenisia Riedeli de los Tornados la ha tomado la quaffle, parece que va a anotar…se acerca a Ron… va a lanzar la quaffle…Oh! NO!...La Bludger le ha pegado a Ron…se cae…que alguien haga algo!...

Harry pudo ver como Ron iba cayendo, no sabia que hacer, tenia que ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero como, entonces miró a Hermione, esta se encontraba paralizada, con la boca abierta, Hermione se puso de pie y sacó su varita, pero Draco se le adelanto, gritó un hechizo para que no cayera, los sanadores llegaron enseguida a ayudarlo. Harry pudo ver como Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Draco, gracias por ayudar a Ron – dijo Hermione abrazándose del muchacho

Tranquila Hermione, no tienes nada que agradecerme, seguro que el esta bien – dijo Draco intentando parecer dulce, pero la voz seguía teniendo un deje de frialdad.

Harry, vamos a ver a Ron – dijo Hermione aun con los ojos rojos

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue siguiendo a Hermione y a Draco, dejando ahí a Cho atónita.

Caminaron entre toda la multitud que aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, siguieron caminando, hasta bajar al estadio y entrar por una puerta oculta, pasaron por varias puertas mas de color azul con un nombre cada una, hasta que doblaron en una esquina y vieron la puerta que decía 'Ronald Weasley', Harry y Hermione se miraron por un segundo, hasta que Harry decidió tocar la puerta…

Ron?... Ron, estas ahí?

Quien lo busca? – dijo un mago muy alto y con un cuerpo muy musculoso que salió del cuarto de Ron

Harry, Draco y Hermione – dijo Hermione

Lo siento pero sus admiradores no pueden entrar a verlo – dijo el mago sacando su varita y apuntando a los tres chicos – A si que tengo que pedirles que por favor se retiren antes de que tenga que sacarlos de aquí -

Escuche, nosotros somos amigos de Ron y queremos verlo, necesitamos hablar con el – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

Perdone, señorita, pero todos son amigos de Ron – dijo el hombre con sarcasmo – Será la última vez que les pida amablemente que se vallan, o tendré que…-

Nadie le habla a si a mi novia – dijo Draco haciéndole señas a Hermione, mientras ella escribía rápidamente algo y lo introducía por un hechizo hasta el cuarto de Ron-

Váyanse ahora mismo! – gritó el mago enfadado

Bien, nos iremos – dijo Harry dándose la vuelta, seguido de Draco y Hermione.

Que le escribiste a Ron? – preguntó Harry muy enojado porque veía como Draco ponía su mano en la cintura de Hermione

Solo que lo vinimos a visitar -

Porque nada mas eso, se supone que tenemos que hablar con el! – dijo Harry

Harry, tu crees, que si le digo a Ron que lo vemos mañana en la madriguera, el estará ahí? – pregunto Hermione

Pues obvio, somos sus amigos! -

Harry, hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte, además Ron pudo habernos dejado pasar, cuando le envié la carta, escuche como alguien detrás de la puerta exclamaba "auch", Ron estaba oyendo todo, y sin embargo no dijo nada para ayudarnos…-dijo Hermione poniendo un semblante triste

Pero, com…- dijo Harry sin poder terminar la frase, pues saliendo de los camerinos había chocado con alguien.- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, yo…- se disculpó Harry, pero de nuevo no había podido terminar la frase, pues se encontraba frente a una pelirroja muy hermosa.

No te preocupes – dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry, al instante le extendió la mano para que ella se levantara, pues se había caído por el impacto, pero para su sorpresa, Michael Corner se le había adelantado y el le extendió dos manos, las cuales Ginny aceptó.

Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Michael

Si, no es nada -

Ginny, que sorpresa! – dijo Hermione cambiando rápido el tema pues pudo observar las asesinas miradas que Harry y Michael se daban. – Supongo que vienes a ver a Ron?

Si – dijo Ginny – Ustedes también lo vinieron a ver?

De hecho, veníamos porque un mago no nos dejó entrar – dijo Draco enojado

Entonces, seguro que aun esta inconsciente – dijo Ginny excusando a Ron, e intentando mirar a todas partes, excepto a Harry – Será mejor que valla a verlo

Si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Hermione

Bueno, adiós y mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo – dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa, se despidió de Hermione, de Draco, ella le agradeció mucho a este por lo que había hecho por Ron, hasta parecía que estaba intentando ganar tiempo, pues no dejaba de agradecerle al muchacho, entonces estaba apunto de despedirse de Harry, pero Cho llegó a abrazar a Harry por la espalda y gritando como una histérica:

AMOR! AQUÍ ESTAS, QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCONTRE – dijo Cho alegremente, mientras fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada – Ah, que sorpresa Weasley y Michael! – y a este último lo saludo con un beso enorme en la mejilla.

Nos vamos? – preguntó Michael un poco molesto por lo que había hecho Cho, Ginny solo asintió

Ginny, espera – dijo Harry, la pelirroja se volteo para mirar a Harry, pero Cho no parecía muy contenta, a si que tomó a Harry de la mano y le dio un beso muy apasionado a Harry, el cual no correspondió y al instante se separo de Cho.

Ginny y Michael solo se voltearon y siguieron su camino hacia el dormitorio de Ron tomados de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado…


	4. La confusion no se va

Harry estaba atónito por lo que Ginny acababa de hacer y salió de sus pensamientos hasta que Cho le habló:

Harry, hoy has estado muy raro, tienes algo, o te sientes mal? -

No, no es nada – dijo Harry fríamente y muy pensativo, aun seguía muy molesto con Cho, porque había hecho eso, el solo quería hablar con Ginny , no hacer otra cosa

Amor, hoy andas de un humorcito, que nadie te lo aguanta, mejor vamos a caminar, siempre te ha alegrado caminar! – dijo Cho con una sonrisa

Harry estaba a punto de gritarle que no quería ir con ella a ninguna parte, hasta que Hermione lo miro con una mirada amenazante y acepto la oferta de Cho.

De acuerdo – dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa, que mas bien parecía un gesto de reproche. Siguió caminando al lado de Cho, ninguno de los dos hablaba, se había producido un silencio incomodo, el cual a Harry no le importo mucho, pues se encontraba mas interesado en ver el pasto del campo de Quidditch.

Harry…- empezó Cho con nerviosismo – aun…aun estas…enamorado de Ginny Weasley?

No – dijo Harry en un tono muy frío

Ah…y porque querías hablar con ella?

Que no puedo hablar con una vieja amiga? – preguntó Harry empezando a molestarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba

Bueno es que yo lo decía porque…-

Cho, por favor, ahorita no me hables – dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, lo que hizo que Cho empezara a sonrojarse

Pero, Ha…-

Cho, te juro que si me hablas vas a hacer que te responda cosas que no quieres oír – Harry ya no podía contenerse mas, sentía que iba a explotar, el no quería hacerle daño a Cho, pero el tampoco tenia ya ningún sentimiento hacia ella, eso ya había quedado en el pasado. Cho miraba a Harry con mucho reproche y de sus ojos empezaban a asomarse unas lagrimas, las cuales Harry noto enseguida…"Lo que me faltaba,- pensó Harry- ahora va a ponerse a llorar, porque siempre tiene que hacer eso?"

Ha…Har…rry -sollozaba Cho – t…tu nunc…a me has… q…que…rido

Cho, - Harry estaba apunto de decir que esto se tenia que acabar, que no quería estar mas con ella, pero recordó que no podía hacer ningún cambió a su futuro, porque podía arruinar el pasado…-escucha, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos

Contéstame Harry, dime si me amas – dijo Cho fríamente mirando a Harry aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo…yo … si, te amo – dijo Harry muy fríamente y arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho

Harry, yo lo sabia! – gritó Cho y se abalanzó sobre Harry abrazándolo – sabia, que no me habías cambiado por la Weasley…yo también te amo Harry

Mejor vamonos – dijo Harry apartándose de Cho bruscamente.

Cho tomó a Harry de la mano y se fueron caminando, al trasladador para alcanzar a Hermione y Draco y por fin ir a Grimmauld Place. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, el comportamiento de Ron, parecía que el ni si quiera existía para Ginny, Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, ahora estaba con Hermione, que habrá pasado con Voldemort en estos años, porque tenia que investigar la casa de los Ryddle…

Draco, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste hoy por Ron, no se que me paso a mi, me paralicé completamente, no recordaba ningún hechizo…yo so…- Hermione estaba apunto de derramar una lagrima cuando recordó como Ron estuvo apunto de morir y nadie hacia nada.

Mi niña, no te preocupes – dijo Draco sonando un poco dulce y abrazando a Hermione- se que Weasley es un amigo muy importante para ti, y por eso lo ayude -

Espero poderlo ir a visitar mañana, Harry tiene muchas cosas que decirle – dijo Hermione un poco triste – pero, me temo que no podré, ahora dejé el trabajo y seguro que mañana tengo el doble

Seguro que puedes tomarte unos días de vacaciones, yo te llevo hasta la casa de Weasley – dijo Draco con un deje de frialdad, pues no quería que Hermione fuera a ver a Ron.

Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no creo q…- Hermione no pudo terminar, pues Draco la tomo de la cintura y la besó dulcemente.

Harry, no es lindo? – dijo Cho mirando a Hermione y Draco – Son tan tiernos juntos

Harry solo se les quedo mirando un instante y luego se acerco para romper aquella linda escena, no podía permitir que su mejor amiga se estuviera besando con Malfoy.

Nos vamos? – dijo Harry intentando fingir una sonrisa

Si – dijo Hermione apartándose bruscamente de Draco

Tienes mucho que explicarme – dijo Harry entre dientes

El camino hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no fue muy agradable que digamos, Cho intentaba besar a Harry y le decía cosas muy lindas, las cuales Harry no tomaba en cuenta, ya no la soportaba, era tan tonta, no sabia como podía estar en Ravencalw. Mientras tanto Hermione y Draco iban tomados de la mano, pero Hermione se encontraba muy pensativa.

Bueno, Harry yo ya me tengo que ir, porque mañana tengo mucho trabajo – dijo Cho en la puerta de la casa y se despidió de Harry con un tierno beso el cual Harry no correspondió - adiós

Hermione, podemos hablar? – dijo Harry

Harry…yo me tengo que ir –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza- tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por venir mañana a primera hora y veremos si podemos ir a la madriguera.

Como quieras – dijo Harry un poco molesto, pues el tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella, tenia que saber que ha pasado en todos estos años

Adiós Harry – dijo Hermione y se despidió con un saludo de mano

Nos vemos luego Potter – dijo Draco fríamente

Harry entro a lo que ahora es su hogar, a la acogedora y limpia casa de los Black, estaba tan iluminada que Harry se sorprendió al entrar, no había tenido tiempo de verla bien, pero aunque le traía muy malos recuerdos, le parecía una muy linda casa, con muchas lámparas y sillones, de nuevo el muchacho de pelo azabache se quedo viendo con nostalgia la foto de su madre y padre…

El señor Harry Potter desea cenar? – preguntó Dobby

No Dobby, gracias, pero creo que mejor me voy a descansar, he tenido un día difícil y extraño -

Harry Potter, llegó una carta para el señor – dijo Dobby entregándole un sobre, Harry rápidamente lo agarró y saco el pergamino:

"_Harry:_

_No puedo creer que no hayas asistido a esa misión tan importante y tu que deseabas tener mas pruebas de eso, me decepcionas mucho, pero por si fuera poco no te presentaste en el cuartel para la reunión de hoy, estoy muy disgustada contigo, el mejor de los Aurores ha fallado, no lo puedo creer…Espero que mañana te presentes puntual en el cuartel"_

_Atte: Tonks_

Pero mañana no! – exclamaba Harry – tengo que ir a la madriguera, ya se, primero iré al ministerio a disculparme con Tonks y decirle que estoy enfermo, y luego hablo con Hermione…

A Harry le costaba bastante trabajo actuar como si nada pasara, el tenia muchas ganas de ver como había crecido Ron, y también tenia mas ganas de ver a Ginny, no podía esperar hasta mañana, a si que subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, pronto se quedo dormido.

Harry despertó de un golpe, sentía que algo le había sucedido esa noche, se sentía muy extraño como si hubiera caminado miles de kilómetros, estaba sudando, pero tenia mucho frió…

Dobby, le trajo el desayuno al señor – dijo Dobby poniéndole el desayuno Harry en la cama

Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry intentando comer algo de tocino con huevo – por cierto Dobby, donde esta Kreacher?

Dobby cree que Kreacher, señor, ha estado con Winky bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla en el sótano – dijo Dobby con su voz chillona

Winky! – Harry estaba muy sorprendido, tenia tres elfos domésticos en su casa, ahora entendía porque Hermione estaba enfadada con el -

Si, Señor…-dijo Dobby

Creo que es mejor que me valla al cuartel general, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Harry, se paró de la cama sin leer el profeta y desapareció -

Harry! – dijo la voz de Neville – hace cuanto que no bajo para acá!

Si…-dijo Harry – Nos vemos luego, tengo prisa

Si…pero, yo – dijo Neville demasiado tarde porque Harry ya se había ido -

Estaba apunto de entrar al cuartel general de Aurores, pero la mano de alguien lo detuvo

No se te ocurra entrar! – dijo Hermione

Porque! – dijo Harry

Le he dicho a Tonks que desde ayer no te has sentido bien y que tienes fiebre de trol, ella piensa que estas en casa, mejor vamonos de aquí – dijo Hermione

Muchas gracias – dijo Harry dulcemente – ahora vamos a ir a la madriguera?

Si, vamonos ya – Hermione de pronto desapareció y Harry hizo lo mismo

Se encontraban enfrente de una casa muy humilde, la madriguera, por fuera se veía igual que siempre, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, el volver estar en su segundo hogar y con su segunda familia lo hacia sentirse nostálgico, tenia muchos deseos de entrar, empezó a avanzar, pero Hermione lo detuvo

Espera – le dijo – antes que nada, tienes que saber que Bill… murió hace tres años, por favor no preguntes por el -

Pero, porq…?- Harry no lo podía creer, aunque solo lo conocía muy poco, no podía creer que estuviera muerto

No preguntes ahora, vamos, hay que entrar -

Hermione y Harry se aproximaron hasta la puerta, y aunque Harry vaciló unos instantes por fin tocaron la puerta y antes que alguien abriera la puerta, una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo salió de la parte trasera de la casa…


End file.
